The present invention is generally directed to food containers and, more specifically, to containers that provide easy storage and transport of food.
Conventional food storage containers are configured to hold a single type of food. This can be disadvantageous when separate foods are to be transported due to the difficulty in packing, loading, and transporting multiple containers for use at a single meal.
It may be advantageous to provide a food storage system that is preferably adapted to allow different foods to be transported without using multiple separate, detached containers.